


just shut up, parrish

by SunnyMansfield



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, there are some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMansfield/pseuds/SunnyMansfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam began to slide his hand lower, stopping just at the top of Ronan's pants. He skimmed his fingers along the jutting hipbone and Ronan froze beneath him. Adam pulled back to kiss along his lips to his jaw and down to his ear, where he whispered, "Do you want me to?"</p>
<p>Set in the bit of time before the epilogue (which includes some mild TRK spoilers), the boys are getting handsy and being a little awkward about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just shut up, parrish

In the aftermath of Gansey's death, Noah's disappearance, and Cabeswater's sacrifice, there had been a lot of things to talk about. A lot of things to resolve with the many people who'd become involved in the search for Glendower. But there was not a lot of talking between Ronan and Adam.

They sat next to each other in every room, sharing the same sidelong glances they always had, casually but intentionally touching (elbows and shoulders when standing, knees when sitting, hands when driving). They knew, and Gansey and Blue and Henry knew, and that was enough given that they'd had several literal death experiences and just wanted to relax and be alive.

There wasn't a lot of talking, but there had been more kissing. In the staircase up to Adam's apartment at St. Agnes. On the porch at the Barns. Once in the garage during one of Adam's late night shifts. None of them were as close as the first night, but they were treading carefully. It burned hot in the space they maintained. Adam hadn't forgotten what Gansey said to him, about not breaking Ronan. He realized he didn't want to break himself, either.

He was thinking about this as he drove to the Barns one Friday night. It was early December, sky dark and air cold, and they were just going to hang out and watch a movie in the relative peace away from the activity of Monmouth. Adam parked by the BMW, then made his way up the porch stairs, tugging his thin jacket close.

The front door swung open and Ronan's sharp body leaned out. "You're late, asshole. Opal missed you before she left with Declan and Matthew."

Adam sighed. "There was a last minute car with a brake line problem. It was a regular and couldn't wait till Monday, so I had to stay and help. I still can't believe how much Opal likes Declan."

Ronan stepped back from the door and let Adam in, who shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the hook on the wall. The TV was on low in the corner of the living room, playing whatever comedy/thriller/action/drama movie they had in rotation.

Ronan shut the door and headed for the kitchen. "Well sometimes there's no accounting for taste. You want anything?"

"Sure."

"Help yourself," said Ronan, as he emerged with an armful of leftover containers that he dumped on the coffee table. Throwing himself down on the couch, he took a handful of food and leaned back to eat. Adam walked over and sat beside him to partake in the meal.

Quietly, they picked at the food, more aware of their knees touching than the movie playing in the background. This was how most of their time along together went. One would visit the other, they would put on a movie or music, eat or do homework (rather, Adam would do homework while Ronan bugged him for attention), and then slowly they would sit closer and closer to each other before inevitably kissing. This would carry on for a bit, then one of them would jump away needing to go to school or work or something that wasn't at all an excuse to stop the proceedings, and it would be over until the next time without a word. Lather, rinse, repeat.

But still, Adam and Ronan seemed to have come to a mutual understanding of where things stopped. Some kissing, some touching, clothes still firmly on. It wasn't that they didn't want to go further (they could very clearly feel each other's desire to do so), but they weren't sure how to progress. Ronan, who had always known this was what he liked, didn't want to pressure Adam into action if he was still unsure. Adam, who was in some ways reconciling his own orientation but knew that he liked Ronan, didn't want to hurt them in his own ignorance, or to confuse his own hunger for physical contact with his affection for Ronan. Neither were very good at communicating this without outrageous blushing and both found it much easier to just stop the physical stuff before things teetered over the point of no return.

But tonight, Adam felt different. Or rather, he felt something more. Their thighs were touching, and they'd shifted so that Ronan's arm was draped on the couch behind Adam (not quite touching but clearly around him), and they were turned in toward each other, food forgotten on the table.

"Ronan," said Adam.

The other boy turned to look at him, but seemed surprised at how close their faces suddenly were. "Hm?"

Adam looked at him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. This seemed to be all Ronan was waiting for, as he immediately wrapped his arm around Adam and pulled him close. In no time at all, they were lying beside each other on the couch, with Ronan's hands in his hair and Adam's arms around his waist.

Ronan shifted and Adam used the motion to push himself up so he was on top. He slid an arm up behind Ronan's head and kept the other on his ribs while he looked down at Ronan's flushed face, lips slightly swollen and pupils dilated.

He cleared his throat and said quietly, "I want to try something." Ronan nodded and Adam could feel his heart beat a little faster under his hand, so he said, "We don't have to, if you don't want. You can-"

Ronan cut him off with a kiss and Adam leaned into it, trying to put his mess of feelings directly into Ronan via slightly chapped lips. Kissing Ronan like this was a little intoxicating, and Adam almost forgot what he wanted to do, but a small sigh from Ronan brought it back to mind. He slid his hand along Ronan's side, stopping at the hem of his shirt to run his hand underneath it. Ronan's skin was warm under his fingertips.

So far, nothing out of their current bounds.

Then Adam began to slide his hand lower, stopping just at the top of Ronan's pants. He skimmed his fingers along the jutting hipbone and Ronan froze beneath him. Adam pulled back to kiss along his lips to his jaw and down to his ear, where he whispered, "Do you want me to?"

Ronan, his head cradled in Adam's arm, was very still for a moment, then he swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes."

Adam kissed along Ronan's neck as his hand carefully undid Ronan's pants. As he was still one handed, Ronan lifted his hips enough so that Adam could slide his pants down. Adam slid his hand up Ronan’s thigh, then moved to grasp Ronan’s cock through his boxers. Ronan was breathing heavily while watching things unfold, one hand wrapped around Adam’s waist, the other fisted into the couch beneath him. Then Adam slipped his hand under the waistband and Ronan froze again. He was both hard and soft, hot to Adam’s touch and responding with every stroke, leaking precum. Adam had a thought, and he withdrew his hand, causing Ronan to quietly groan. But Adam licked the palm of his hand and reached down again, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath him.

As he worked his hand, Ronan intensified beneath him; breathing harder, pupils dilating, hands clutching at whatever they could reach, muscles rigid with what Adam hoped was pleasure. As Ronan's eyes fluttered closed, he turned his face and bit down on Adam's shoulder. This time it was Adam whose breath hitched. His hand stuttered for a moment, but he renewed his stroking with an increased pace as Ronan bit down harder through his tee shirt. Then time seemed to stop for a moment as Ronan's body clenched and he groaned into Adam's shoulder, spending himself in Adam's hand and onto his stomach. Then the quiet sounds of the living room in the Barns came rushing back as the two boys drew ragged breaths. Adam was still above Ronan, hand on his hip, as Ronan slowly opened his eyes. Heavy lidded, he looked up at Adam and gulped as he tried to control his breathing.

Adam brought his hand up from between them, and slowly inserted the fingers in his mouth to taste Ronan. Ronan closed his eyes as he suppressed a moan. He said in a quiet but measured voice, "I need a minute."

Before Adam could fully respond as he shifted his weight, Ronan had extracted himself and left the couch in one fluid movement, grabbing the waist of his pants to hold them up as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Suddenly Adam felt bereft. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, maybe he should have kept his hands to himself, maybe it was too much. But Ronan had responded so positively, and he thought it was okay. He held out the hand that had touched Ronan, hating for a moment that it had enjoyed itself while Ronan was potentially upset. It was worse than when he was possessed by the demon, because at least that wasn’t really his fault. Adam was still on his knees on the couch, and he glanced back at the still empty hallway as he shifted down to a seated position. His shoulder ached, and he took a moment to pull aside the shirt from his shoulder to examine the rather deep bite marks. The skin wasn't quite broken, but it was sensitive and there was definitely going to be a bruise.

Adam was still tracing the outline of teeth when Ronan quietly approached behind him and touched his should by the mark he'd left. Adam put his hands down and looked up at the quiet expression on Ronan's face, not happy or angry, but something he couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if you didn't want that. I just thought, I mean, I can go if you want-"

"Shut up, Parrish," said Ronan, and he climbed over the top of the couch into the vacant space beside Adam. Then with a deep breath he moved and straddled the other boy.

For a moment, Adam's thought process shorted out. He could see that Ronan's pants had been buttoned and that Ronan wasn't quite making eye contact, but he could feel the weight of the other boy on his lap and if he hadn't been straining against his own pants before, he certainly was now. He wondered if Ronan could feel it, and was immediately answered when he shifted and ground himself a little into him.

Ronan leaned down to press their foreheads together, and Adam's hands automatically went to his hips, holding him in place.

"Didn't mean to freak you out. But I've thought a lot about you doing what you did, and I wasn't expecting it to be that much, or whatever." He softly nuzzled the side of Adam's face with the hearing ear.

Adam's heart was thudding in his chest, with both relief and the acute awareness of how close they were holding each other. He'd just had his hands down Ronan's pants, but having the other boy's whisper in his ear was a new step in this growing intimacy. His friends were always considerate of his hearing, but he didn't think he ever wanted Gansey, or even Blue, whispering this close to him.

Ronan's hands slid from his shoulders and down Adam's chest, stopping just above the waist of his old jeans. His eyes posed the question for Adam, and Adam nodded slightly, worried that any sudden movement would ruin the scene.

At that, Ronan turned and kissed him, unbuttoning his pants and sliding a hand down. Adam had a sharp intake of breath at the contact, and then gave himself over to the feeling. Ronan was slow at first, not quite hesitant but testing Adam's reactions. He stroked his hand from the base to the tip, letting a finger explore the spot now wet with precum. And then he moved fast.

Adam immediately began to understand what Ronan meant by it being so much. It was one thing to touch yourself at night or in the shower; you knew your own hand and body. But to have someone else's skin on yours was wholly different; intense, exciting, and a little bit dangerous, just like Ronan.

Ronan was still straddling Adam, but he'd lifted himself onto his knees to get a better angle. One hand continued its swift ministrations, while the other began to explore. The back of Adam's head as they kissed, softly around his throat, then settling under his short and on his chest. Adam simply clung to Ronan's raised hips and tried not to squirm away in pleasure.

When he came, it was swift and intense, and he groaned into Ronan's mouth. Ronan continued to stroke while he kissed the panting Adam, until Adam couldn't take it anymore and dragged Ronan's hips down to him, forcing the other boy to release him and steady himself. Adam felt warm and loose, glad for the weight of Ronan on top of him to hold him down, because he felt like he could float away.

Ronan leaned a little away from him and looked down at Adam exposed. He took a finger and smeared it through the cum on Adam's stomach, then he looked Adam in the eye and brought the finger to his mouth. Adam gulped and felt his temperature rise again. He did not anticipate this.

They shifted downward and lay alongside each other, pressed tight against the couch. Buttons were undone and shirts were rucked up, but their arms were around each other and Ronan had slung a possessive leg over Adam.

Just like that night in the church, when Adam had convinced Ronan to dream those terrible things to get rid of Greenmantle, they simply looked at each other as they always looked at each other, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Adam took a careful breath in and said, "We should talk about this."

Ronan tilted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Closing his eyes, Adam continued. "I don't know what we're doing half the time, but I like it. Everything just feels so damn careful, and I know you'd had feelings for me for a while and I don't want to mess that up, it's just still had to believe that after everything we've gone through these last few months that you would still want me, because I always figured if someone like you could want someone like me, than I must be worth something-"

He cut himself off there as he felt his throat closing up. Was he really going to start crying here? In Lynch's arms after everything they'd just done?

"I think you worry too much," said Ronan.

"But I just want you to know that even if I'm unsure about things, I'm not unsure about you," said Adam, as he opened his eyes to gauge Ronan's reaction.

Ronan's expression was soft and open, and Adam thought he could see a faint blush on his cheeks in the darkness of the living room. "Just shut up, Parrish," he mumbled, and ended the talking with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and not the one I had planned to start with, so any comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
